The Girls of the Winx Club
The Girls of the Winx Club is the season one and two ending song. Lyrics Season 1 We're The girls of the Winx Club We're best friends and our hearts will beat as one Yes that's us We're the girls of marvelous Winx Club Winx Winx Club Energy The Winx is warm Under the sign of the Winx Winx Club Winx Club We're The girls of the Winx Cub We're all tied to the same fate together We're the girls The wonder girls That's us The girls of the Winx Club So happy to be flying from heaven to earth This magic feeling This is our Winx Club Season 2 Episode 15 We're the magical Winx Club The wonder girls That sun says we're best friends from heart Bein' as one Bloom: "Word of Winx" Musa: "Pump up the volume" Tecna: "Logical right" Aisha: "Energy" Flora: "I vote for Winx" Stella: "Beautiful things must stay together" "Winx" "Winx Club" We're The wonderful Winx Club We fight for stars to stop over mountain and sea Here we are We're The wonderful Winx Club We fight for stars to stop over mountain and sea Here we are the magical Winx Club Winx Club: Join the Club We're the magical Winx Club The wonder girls That's us, Yes we're best friends Our hearts beat as one We're The wonderful Winx Club We fight from star to star Over mountains and seas Here we are We're The wonderful Winx Club We fight from star to star Over mountains and seas Here we are the magical Winx Club CD Version - English Translation We're The girls of the Winx Cub We're all tied to the same fate together We're the girls The wonder girls We're The girls of the Winx Club We're best friends and our Hearts will beat as one We're the girls The wonder girls If you want it Can you do it Going to get out from inside of you The power is inside of your heart And love is flooding The universe too A dream to share With us if you want it To live happier days We're The girls of the Winx Cub We're all tied to the same fate together We're the girls The wonder girls We're The girls of the Winx Club We're best friends and our Hearts will beat as one We're the girls The wonder girls You the light is most That illuminates the road and everywhere you will see The energy will rise and will become the rain Then the sky will fall On top of us We'll dance in the wet and wait for the day Together a new dawn will be born We're The girls of the Winx Cub We're all tied to the same fate together We're the girls The wonder girls We're The girls of the Winx Club We're best friends and our Hearts will beat as one We're the girls The wonder girls We're The girls of the Winx Cub We're all tied to the same fate together We're the girls This magic feeling This is our Winx Club Credits *Music composed by: Luca Angelosanti and Francesco Morettini Videos English Instrumental Category:Songs Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 songs Category:Season 2 songs Category:Rai Songs Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Rai Dub Category:Theme songs Category:Games Songs